The Melody In You SasuSaku Love Story
by Piano Black Roses
Summary: Sakura Haruno goes to Camp Wannabe Stars, but she's only there because her mother is the chief there. Sasuke Uchiha is going at that camp too. So, one day, he hears a girl singing behind the curtains. Now he's eager to find out who it is. Find out!
1. Camp Wannabe Star

**The Melody In You **

It was a bright summer day, when a beautiful pink haired girl stepped out of the small house.

"Sakura, dear, are you finished packing?" asked her mother.

"Yes mom, I'm finished." replied the pink haired girl.

"Well, are you excited?" asked her mother.

"Yeah, I am." said the pink haired girl, but inside she was screaming about going to the Wannabe Star Camp.

After a few hours, the pink haired girl (Sakura), went onto the plane with her mother. It took them two hours to get to South of Japan.

"Well.. we're here." sighed Sakura's mother as they looked at the Wannabe Star Camp. Sakura looked at it with awe. The beautiful, sparkling lake, the fresh smell of pine trees, and best of all, the building she and her mother was standing in front of was huge, and looked like a five star hotel.

"I can't wait until we get inside!" exclaimed Sakura, not being her normal self. She usually is quiet.

"Alright, let's go see then." giggled her mother as they walked inside the beautiful building. Sakura's jaw dropped a few inches. The building was incredible! She couldn't tell if she was insane, or mental. Sakura looked like she was about to faint when..

"Hey, Sakura, stop that. You're scaring me." warned Sakura's mother. She snapped out of confusion, and closed her jaw.

"Right." Sakura agreed. Suddenly, a huge crowd, at least fourty or fifty people entered the building with loud screams, ("WE LOVE YOU!!" "You're amazing!!" "CAN I HAVE A PICTURE SASUKE-KUN!!") and Sakura saw a raven haired, handsome boy entering the building.

"Hn," was all that raven haired boy say.

"Pathetic.." sighed Sakura quietly.

"Sakura-chan?" said a familiar voice to Sakura.

"Ino-san!!" yelled Sakura as she ran to Ino and gave her a big hug. They've been best friends since the beginning, practically sisters.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ino with shock.

"Well, I'm not really.. joining and taking the classes. I'm here working with my mom in the kitchen." explained Sakura quietly as she pulled Ino away from the huge crowd.

"Oh.. well, you can still try and take some lessons. I can copy some notes down for you." suggested Ino with a kind smile.

"No, it's fine. But don't tell anyone about this, okay?" said Sakura.

"Right, my mouth is closed." replied Ino.

"Sakura, we have to go to our room now." said Sakura's mother.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Sakura called back.

"Well, I better go." continued Sakura to Ino.

"Yep, I'll see you soon. Call me, you know my number." said Ino.

"Yeah, bye." Sakura said as she walked back to her mother.

"So.. where's our room?" I asked.

"Follow me, and you'll see." said her mother as she went toward the double doors, down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"So this is the kitchen? It's amazing.." Sakura said looking at the huge kitchen.

"Come on, our room's down this hallway." said Sakura's mother as she pulled her down a small hallway. She opened a room door, and inside, was probably Sakura's room.

"Wow.." Sakura said in astonishment. The room is exactly what she had dreamed of. The walls were beige white, there was a wall window, (A wall window is when there's suppose to be a wall, but instead a huge window takes up the wall.) on the left side was a small glass door, and it leads to the small porch.

"Yes, this is your room." Sakura's mother said. Sakura just nodded, and her mother walked out of the room. Sakura went out to her mini porch, and the scenery was the beautiful, sparkling lake she saw earlier, when she was out at the lobby. Suddenly, she saw two boys undressing, probably to go swimming in the lake. The boy Sakura saw earlier was there, (The raven haired boy who was surrounded by people in the lobby) and another boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

Sasuke's P.O.V. 

Naruto and I were walking down toward the lake, to have a nice swim. I wanted to get away from all those fangirls for a while. Naruto and I started undressing to our swimming trunks, then I noticed something.. There was a girl hiding behind the porch wall, watching..

"Who are you?" I asked coolly as I glared at her.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Say something!" Naruto yelled to the girl.

"I'm not stalking anyone. This porch is my property," said the girl with a quiet voice.

"Ooh.. this girl's h.o.t." Naruto muttered to me, spelling each letter of "hot" slowly.

"Shut up, dobe." I said as I slapped the back of his head.

"Hmph, why would I even stalk you? It's so immature. By the way, you've got kissy lip marks on your neck." said the girl as she headed back inside the room.

"HAH!! Must be from _Karin._" teased Naruto.

"Shut up, or I'll hit you again." Sasuke said madly.

Sakura's P.O.V. 

"Sakura, honey, can you help me unpack some things?" asked my mother. I sighed, and then went out of my new room.

"Mom, I haven't even unpacked my things yet." I said.

"Alright, well when you're done, help me, okay?" said my mom.

"Sure," I replied as I walked back inside my room. I started unpacking, as I thought, I knew I already hated the raven haired boy.


	2. Around The Camp

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Sakura, honey, wake up." said my mother as she nudged me. I opened my eyes, to find myself lying on my bed.

"Hmm.." I moaned as I sat up, squinting my eyes.

"It's morning, you better get up, and get ready. Today I have to start working in the kitchen. So, if you wanna go and see what's around, you better get up now to start." said my mother with a morning smile. I sighed, then headed toward my bathroom. I heard my mother's footsteps leave me room.

I did the morning routine, take a shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, ect. Then I walked down the small hallway, and saw my mother talking to a man in a black suit.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Canteo. You won't be disappointed." promised my mother in her true, sincere voice. That man in the black suit was probably the boss of the whole entire camp.

"Alright, good bye Mrs. Haruno." said Mr. Canteo as he headed out the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I greeted as I sat down at the small table. My mother placed pancakes in front of me, and I smelled the yummy, chocolate pancakes.

"Wow, mom, this smells great." I said taking in another deep breath.

"It should, not eat up, you need to look around the camp before you start working early in a few days." warned my mother. I hurriedly ate, bite after bite, and after a few minutes I was finished.

"Bye mom, I'm going to go now." I said waving.

"Be back tonight, or earlier." said my mother as she took my pancake plate.

"Alright mom, bye." I replied as I went out the double kitchen doors, and into the big camp/building.

"Ino-san! Hey!" I shouted as I saw Ino waving both her hands up in the air to get my attention.

"Hey forehead girl!" Ino shouted back. I giggled a bit, we have nicknames to each other when we were little. I call her Ino-pig.

"So.. who's that?" I asked seeing a boy with black hair, in a pony tail.

"Oh, this is Shikamaru. My boyfriend." answered Ino with a nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." I introduced to Shikamaru. He yawned.

"Yeah, hey." said Shikamaru with a lazy look.

"Well, are you going to look around?" Ino asked me.

"Yeah, I don't think anything else would be good to do on a Saturday." I commented. Suddenly, a huge crowd of screaming girls came in the lobby, and again, they were following the stupid, raven haired boy.

_I don't know what they see in him.. _

"Okay, I have a question.." I started.

"Shoot," replied Ino. I motioned my hand toward the raven haired boy, with a _what-the-heck _look.

"Oh, that guy. His name's Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. The brother of the famous Uchiha." Ino started. I was silent, I wanted to pay attention. "His brother, Itachi Uchiha, is the all time famous star. He went to this camp, and that's how he got discovered (famous)."

"Oh.." I said.

"So why do the girls follow Sasuke around?" I asked.

"That's a good question. They seem to think he's hot, cute, you know, they like him for his features. And besides, who wouldn't like a sibling of a famous Uchiha?" replied Ino.

"I wouldn't." I commented quickly. The screaming girls were getting closer to me, Ino and Shikamaru.

"So.. are we going to run, or just watch the Uchiha get killed?" asked Shikamaru after another big yawn.

"Heh, beats me." replied Ino with a bored look.

"I kinda feel sorry for that guy. Always getting trapped by girls." I said looking at all the screaming girls around that Uchiha.

"Yeah, I pitty him too." Ino said.

"Ino-san, do you like him?" I asked.

"Nope, I have Shika-kun here." Ino replied with a smile.

"Okay then.. I'm going to go take a walk around the garden." I said guessing there was a garden.

"Oh sorry, the garden isn't open right now. But you can walk around the meadow." suggested Ino.

"Great, see you later guys." I said as I headed out the building. It was a fresh, beautiful day. The sky was sky blue, it was cloudless, and the sun was shining bright.

Author's P.O.V.

Sakura was walking down a beautiful meadow, then saw a cherry blossom tree. She smiled to herself, then sat under the tree.

"Man, she's hot." commented a boy who walked pass Sakura with another boy. Then a few whistles were coming from boys at the football field. Sakura sighed with annoyance.

"Hey babe, you wanna go out tonight?" asked a boy who came up to Sakura. She was silent, then gave him a glare.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun. Trust. Us." said the boy behind the first boy. Now Sakura got really pissed off as Sasuke came out onto the meadow a few feet away from Sakura.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

_Phew.. I'm so glad to be away from those fan-girls.. Huh, is that the girl I saw yesterday? At the lake? _

"Hey babe, you wanna go out tonight?" asked a boy in front of Sakura.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun. Trust. Us." said the next boy.

_Okay.. time to play hero.. _

I walked toward the pink haired girl, but before I could even reach them. The pink haired girl punched the first boy and made slam through two trees.

"Excuse me, but if you want to hit on some girl, then go choose someone else, or that'll happen to you." warned the pink haired girl to the second boy. The second boy ran away like a baby, and the first boy laid there, unconscious.

"Those idiots.. what were they thinking.." muttered the pink haired girl as she passed me. I was speechless.

_How could a.. a.. a girl be that strong?_

Sakura's P.O.V.

_Those bakas, teme bakas.. I can't believe they tried to hit on me. I guess if they hit on me, I literally kill them. Just like what I just did. _

"Uh, something wrong?" I asked a few boys staring at me like I was mental. They all nodded no, and I sighed with relief.

"Good, now bye." I said as I clasped my hands together and started walking back toward the building.

"Sakura-chan! What happened there? Did something bad happen?" asked Ino with worry in her eyes.

"Everything's fine, Ino. Calm down." I assured her.

"Okay, well Shikamaru and I are going to a party tonight, so you wanna come?" asked Ino.

"Uh, sure.." I replied.

"Wear something fancy, and I mean something fancy, and hot." Ino said with a wink. I stared at her dumbstruck.

"Okay.. I guess I could.." I replied.

"Good, now call me, and I'll tell you the directions and everything! Bye!" shouted Ino as she walked toward Shikamaru. I sighed, and then started wandering around the camp, not knowing where I was going.


	3. Party Shopping

**Special Thanks: **

**I need to thank some people for subscribing, adding me to their favorites, and ect about my stories and everything! Thank you guys so much! Here's the list of people I need to thank so far…. **

**Racquelthewolfdemon**

**Boredzilla **

**demon sk8ter**

**anime-liker92**

**kaydreams**

**Juliagal008**

If I haven't said your name, that's because I didn't check my e-mail, but don't worry, I post everyone's name! PS. if I spelled your name wrong on the list, I'm sorry!

**Party Shopping Chapter 3**

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was walking around the big camp site, and saw a bunch of boys hanging around that _Uchiha _. I don't even understand why those boys would even hang out with that idiot, _Uchiha_. With my thoughts being inside my head, I didn't realize where I was. I stopped where I was walking, and then looked around.

I was at the back of the building. In the garden, I had no idea how, or when I got to the garden, but I _did. _

"Hey Sasuke-sama," said the boy on Sasuke's right.

_Sasuke-sama? You've got to be kidding me, right? _

"Hm?" questioned the _royal _Uchiha.

"Are you going to that big party tonight?" continued the boy.

"Yes, it's a _popular _party, of course I'm _going_." said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Really?" screamed the boy with blond hair and blue eyes on the other side of Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at the idiot with bored eyes.

"Hah.. I'll take that as a no." said the blond boy. I went back to the kitchen, (my new home) and saw my mother baking a big chocolate cake.

"Hey mom." I greeted.

"Hey darling, did you explore the camp?" asked my mother as she made a flower icing onto the cake.

"Yeah, I did. Ino invited me to a party. It's tonight." I said.

"Oh, you mean the annual 2008 Wannabe Star Camp party?" said my mother as she made more icing onto the cake. I just nodded yes, I was taking a guess.

"Oh, well you better wear something formal and pretty." said my mother. I sighed.

"Fine.." I moaned and went to my room. I searched my closet to find something nice to wear, but.. nothing. I couldn't find a thing.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"COME ON SASUKE-TEME!!" yelled Naruto with his loud, stupid voice.

"Shut up, dobe." I said with anger, but I show calmness.

"There must be at least _something _ you like in this prom shop!" exclaimed Naruto, as the echoes follow behind him.

The idiot and I were at the prom dress shop, near the campsite, it's only thirty minutes away. The shop is so big, it can be a mall for all I care. One side is for the guys, and the other side is for the girls.

"SASUKE-KUN!! GIRLS! SASUKE-KUN'S OVER HERE!!" yelled the leader of the fan-girl group. I stared at the girls with dumbstruck horror.

"Uh, Sasuke-san, we better"—before Naruto could finish his sentence I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dressing room.

"Sasukewhatareyoudoingareyoucrazy?I'mtryingtobreathletgoofmymouthnow!" ("Sasuke what are you doing are you crazy? I'm trying to breath let go of my moth now!") Naruto yelled, more like muttered because of my hand cupping his mouth.

"Shhh!" I hissed loosening my hand.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was walking inside a nearby prom dress store, and to my horror, a bunch of screaming girls were at the lobby of the store. I wanted to curse at them so badly that they'd cry and run away, but then again, my mom would be so mad.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME! PLEASE!"

"SASUKE-KUN, OH PLEASE, PLEASE CALL ME OR I'LL DIE RIGHT NOW!"

_So.. that famous Uchiha is here, huh? I think I'll make his day a bit better.. Or worse.. _

"Hey girls, did you say the Uchiha is here?" I asked.

"It's _Sasuke_, not Uchiha." corrected the leader of the Sasuke fan club group.

"Okay, so are you after this _Sasuke_?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we are, have you seen him!" screamed one of the girls in the group.

No I haven't. I don't think I want to neither.

"Oh yeah.. I've seen him _a lot_." I said trying not to sound like it was a lie.

"WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN, THEN!" yelled another girl.

"He went to.. the.." I started. "the deep woods! Yeah, he wanted to go swimming, and you know, you might wanna see his shirt off, right?" All the girls squealed with joy.

"Oh thank you so much!" said the leader and went out of the store with the other girls. I anime sweat-dropped.

"Hmph, at least I can shop without a bunch of girls screaming." I murmured.

"LET GO OF ME YOU TEME!!" yelled a familiar voice from a dressing room.

"Shut up, stupid, or I'll have to put tape onto your mouth next time." said a cool, not caring voice.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"LET GO OF ME YOU TEME!!" yelled Naruto struggling in my grip.

"Shut up, stupid, or Ill have to put tape onto your mouth next time." I said letting Naruto go.

"_Next time? _Next time! There won't be a next time. You'll be dead by then!!" yelled Naruto with anger. I slapped his head, and went out of the dressing room. I saw a couple of older women in their early twenties staring at me like I was crazy.

"Heh.. yeah, my son.. He wanted to.. uh, try on something." I lied. The women stopped staring and continued shopping. I suddenly saw the beautiful pink haired girl at girls' side of the shop.

"Ugh.. you just had to slap me?" moaned Naruto quietly as he stood next to me.

"Hey, isn't that the girl we saw at the lake?" asked Naruto a bit louder.

"Ugh.. shut up, now." I commanded.

"Hey, pinky! Over here!" yelled Naruto running toward her. She turned around, with a glare in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"Who. Called. Me. Pinky?" the pink haired girl said with anger. The other people around her were scared, so they all pointed at Naruto.

"You…" the pink haired girl said madly gripping onto Naruto's shirt.

"Heh.. so-sorry.. m-m-miss.. I.. I did-didn't k-know y-yo-your name.." stuttered Naruto with fear. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours for Naruto because he was praying not to die.. the pink haired girl let go of Naruto.

"Ahah.. sorry about that, I had a rough day today. And those screaming girls, I just hate them." said the pink haired girl nicely. Naruto still looked a bit frightened.

"Here," said the pink haired girl as she handed Naruto a hand. He took it, then stood up.

"Yep, well it's fine. Everyone gets onto the bad mood sometimes!" exclaimed Naruto stupidly.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki, by the way." he introduced.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." said the pinked haired girl shaking Naruto's hand.

Author's P.O.V. 

"I better get going, bye Naruto. Nice meeting you." Sakura said with a nice smile as she started looking at the dresses on the hangers.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, yeah.." Sakura replied looking at a dress's price tag.

"Do you have a date?" asked Naruto.

'_A date? You're suppose to have a date, too?' _Sakura screamed in her head.

"Uh, no.." Sakura replied strangely as she moved to the left to see more dresses. Naruto followed closely.

"You wanna go with me?" screamed Naruto.

"Uh.. no thank you.. I prefer going _alone_." Sakura replied.

"Ugh, you're just like teme over there." said Naruto motioning to Sasuke.

"Who?" Sakura asked standing up straight.

"Him, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said point straight at Sasuke, which is rude.

"What retard?" questioned Sasuke.

"Hmph, yeah, I guess.." muttered Sakura, as if Naruto had just insulted her. Sakura started looking at the dresses, and the boys (Naruto and Sasuke, unless you consider Naruto as a girl. XD) were looking at the tuxedos.

After a two hours or so…

Sakura found a beautiful dress, it was sparkling blue, it was a very nice dress. It shows Sakura's nice curves, and mostly Sakura's the beauty for the dress.

Naruto and Sasuke found regular tuxedoes. So, I really don't have to explain how they look like, unless you don't know what a tuxedo is.

"Thank you miss." said the lady behind the counter to Sakura.

"You're welcome." replied Sakura with a nice smile. She then hurriedly went back to the campsite. She needed to get ready for the party.   



	4. Party Disaster

Party Disaster Chapter Four

**Party Disaster Chapter Four **

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my dorm, hearing Naruto in the bathroom, trying to get his tux on. It was time for the party.

"ERG!"

"EEEEH!!"

"HMPH!"

"GAHHHH!"

"TOILET BOWL!!"

I sighed, Naruto is such an idiot. Once he went to the girls' bathroom.

"Naruto, you baka, are you out yet?" I questioned.

"DOES IT SOUND LIKE I'M READY!?" yelled Naruto.

"Nah," I replied. "It sounds like you're ready to poop out a baby." I laughed inside.

"Grr…" I heard Naruto breathe.

_After twenty LONG minutes…_

"O.K.!!" yelled Naruto as he came out.

"Finally…" I said, bored out of my mind.

"Let's go!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you that, but you were too busy pooping in the bathroom." I muttered.

Naruto ignored my comment, and went towards the door. Once he turned around, I noticed there was toilet paper on his dress pants. I held in my laugh, my face turning slightly red.

"Yeah, yeah, stop laughing _ladies-man_. I know I took too long in the bathroom." said Naruto as I walked behind him, out of the dorm.

I kept quite, this was just too funny.

"Teme baka, you there?" asked Naruto, glancing back, seeing my red face. "Are you okay? You look like you have a fever."

"F-f-fine, ne-never better." I stuttered, trying not to laugh.

"Okay then..." said Naruto as we walked to the party room.

Sakura's P,O.V.

_So this is what a party is…_

I looked around, couples dancing, people singing and dancing on stage, lots of food on the tables, many balloons, loads of lights, and an awesome Dj to kick it off.

"Hmm… not bad." I said to Ino.

"Duh not bad! It's amazing! And guess who designed it?" asked Ino, very excited.

"You did." I answered simply.

"Aw man! How did you know?" asked Ino.

"You told me a billion times when I got here." I said. Ino laughed.

"Aha, yes I know!" Ino exclaimed. "Shika-kun! Let's dance!" She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and they started dancing.

_Hmm… It's like Ino's drunk or something. She's acting all crazy, and hyper._

Then there was a bunch of screams… Oh crap, it's him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" yelled the Sasuke fan-club leader.

"SASUKE-KUN! MARRY ME!"

"DANCE WITH ME!"

"I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"PLEASE! LET ME HELP YOU GET SOME DRINKS!"

"SASUKE-KUN!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"MARRY ME!!"

I covered my ears tightly, that stupid _Sasuke-kun _is the spotlight's attention. It seems like those girls can't see the real things in a guy, just their looks.

I sighed, wishing those girls would shut the hell up!

The girls were swarming up to Sasuke, and he couldn't breathe, it was a funny sight thou.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I'm getting attacked by fan-girls!!

"Nar-u-to!!" I yelled.

"Sorry man, I don't wanna get on the these girls' bad side." Naruto said, he was on the side, leaning on the wall.

"Crap." I muttered. Fan girls grabbed me, my hair, tux, and the leader tried to kiss me! EW!

I got to the bottom, and the fan girls were close behind.

"Crap." I repeated. I looked around to see if anyone was willing to help.

Then, I caught a glimpse of that pink haired girl, Sakura, wasn't it? I gave her pleading eyes, she just lifted an eye brow, and smiled wickedly at me.

"Help," I begged.

She stopped leaning against the wall, walked over to Naruto, and slapped him on his head.

"SMACK!"

"OWWW!!" yelled Naruto. Sakura laughed to herself. She turned around, and saw me.

"Heh.. help?"

She tapped the leader of the fan club group.

"WHAT!?" she yelled.

"You know, there's a free 'Sasuke I Love You Shirts' at the lobby. You should get them. They're gonna get sold out soon." Sakura made it sound real, and it sounded like truth, no lie, and it was very smooth.

"OMG! NO WAY! GIRLS!! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET SOME FREE SASUKE I LOVE YOU SHIRTS! LET'S GO!" the leader of the fan club yelled.

All the girls stopped pulling at me, and ran down to the lobby.

"Ah, thanks." I said to Sakura.

"Yeah, you owe me, like… two." she said. I walked over to Naruto, and slapped him hard in the head.

"OWWWWW!!" yelled Naruto, rubbing his head. "What is today? Slap Naruto day?"

"Apparently, it is because you're being a dumbass!" I yelled.

This is officially the worst, **the worst**party EVER.

I grabbed Naruto's ear, and dragged him all the way back to the dorm with me.


	5. My Little Secret

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you guys for still reading my stories! I'm now officially ****not ****busy. So I will be writing all the time now! Plus, summer is ready to come!! WAHOOOOO!! Please sit back, relax, and READ. **

**Ps: Thank you guys for subscribing, putting me on your favorites/alerts list, and I hope you guys still love my chapters! Thanks!**

**ENJOY!**

**My Little Secret Chapter Five**

Sakura's P.O.V.

I woke up finding myself on the ground.

_What the heck, didn't I sleep on the bed yesterday?_

I looked up to see my mom looking mad.

"You overslept. You were suppose to help me in the kitchen early today." said my mom fiercely.

I looked terrified. Did she push me off my bed?

"Why am I on the ground?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, now get up, get ready, and I'll see you in the kitchen in five minutes." commanded my mom.

"Five minutes?"

_Only five minutes? I need more time than that!_

"You wanna make it four?" questioned my mom.

I got up, knowing my mom is already pissed.

"No, not at all." I said quickly, running to the bathroom.

_After five minutes…_

I ran down to the kitchen, and saw my mom making something that spelled yummy.

"Okay mom, what do I do?" I asked.

"Start making the pizza. We'll have to make enough for the school today. It's going to be a long day." said my mom.

I sighed, walked over to the dough, and started flattening it.

_After countless hours… _

I collapsed on my bed, I felt so tired.

"Good work, Sakura." commented my mom as she passed my room.

I glanced at my clock.

_Ten fifteen… hmm… Maybe I can go check out some classes…_

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go walk around the campus." I said.

"I don't think you can do that." said my mom. "You can't be wondering around the school while classes are going."

"But ma—"

"No buts, now go do something else. Anywhere but the campus, you are not aloud to go anywhere near the classes." After that said, I knew it was game over.

I knew I wasn't aloud to go anywhere, I knew, in the deep of my throat, I could not make another peep, or sound to argue with my mom. What's said was done. I'm NOT going to sneak into classes and learn. I'm NOT going to do, or learn anything at all this summer! All my dreams are ruined because of my mom's words. All because of _mum_.

I rolled on my bed, and then screamed in my pillow. That didn't work, I still felt angry about what my mom had said.

I stayed on the bed for twelve minutes, but it felt like two hours to me. The clock ticked, and the day was slipping away fast, I had no choice, I had to, I want to, I need to… I must ditch home, and go out to class. Mostly, it's suppose to be the other way around. But I'm desperate to learn all about the music business. I want to become the next Akina Foushinkana. (Author: That's a famous anime Japanese popstar. I made her up! XD)

I jumped off my bed, and looked down the hall. I heard my mom sleeping, so I grabbed my sun glasses, my cell phone, and a map of the campus.

After that, I tip toad out of the kitchen, and went to the A wing of the campus.

The campus is large, big, gigantic, enormous. You can get lost in a second if you went through the wrong door. Good thing I had my map.

I heard the singing class, I've always wanted to be in that class, so I tip toaded quickly and quietly to the window.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was in the singing class, getting ready for my solo. Everyone had to sing on their own, to see if they're good enough to be a special part in the new play we're having here.

"Karin Sumikika." called the teacher. Karin walked up, her red hair was like fire.

She started singing the scale.

"Dou, ray, me, fa, so, la, ti, dou!" I covered my ears before the third part of the scale. She sounded **TERRIBLE**. I wanted to scream, but all the my fan girls were already making it because I'm here.

The teacher stared at Karin with astonish eyes. More like… freaked out eyes.

"Very. Well. Sit, please." said the teacher hoarsely.

The girls stopped screaming, and I glanced out the window. It was Sakura. She was paying close attention, with a notebook and a pen in her hand. Was she taking notes? She looked like she really wanted to be in the class.

I looked in front of me, it was Ino. She was writing down a lot of notes, why did she have to?

"Sasuke Uchiha." called the teacher. The girls gave a loud squeal of excitement. I sighed, and walked up to the teacher.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kyanshitu, can I try my role when"-- I glanced around addressing to the fan girls, to continue my sentence—"less people are around?" She understood everything.

"Yes, very well then. Next up, Shikamaru Nara." called Mrs. Kyanshitu.

Shikmaru got up, yawned, and started doing the scale.

It wasn't too bad, not as bad as… _Karin_'s, but it was okay.

"Alright, we'll continue this tomorrow. Have a nice day." said Mrs. Kyanshitu.

The bell rang.

"RING!!" everyone ran out of the classroom, and I glanced out the window again, that pink haired girl was gone.

Where did she go?

I stood up, took my books, and walked out the class.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I saw Ino coming towards me with her notebook.

"Here, take this, and run. Give me a call later on. Go. Bye." she said hurriedly.

I knew exactly why she was talking so fast. She didn't want me to be seen.

I simply nodded, and ran as fast as I could back to the kitchen.

_After the long run…_

I arrived at the kitchen, sweaty and soaked. I tip toad to my room, and saw my mom there.

"Er… hello." I said, trying to look as if nothing happened.

"Where were you?" asked my mom.

"I was out jogging." I replied, sounding serious.

"Oh. Alright then. Go take a shower." commanded my mom. I nodded as she left my room.

Sasuke's P.O.V. 

I looked around the hallways, and there was no sign of Sakura.

"Hey dude, who are you looking for?" asked Naruto.

"Nobody." I replied plainly.

"Okay then." said Naruto.

"Let's just go to our next class."

"Yeah, okay."

Hmm… I wonder what Sakura was doing at the window.


	6. Dreams Come True

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I have a really high fever, and I just got better. So thanks everybody, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Six – Dreams Come True **

The whole entire week of Camp Wannabe was really interesting. Sakura managed to get into classes without people noticing.

Sasuke on the other hand was going coo-coo-nuts. Every time he saw Sakura's pretty face in the room, he'd start panicking. He never really liked her anyway. He would always say to himself, _ignore her, ignore her, she's just some dumb idiot._

Sakura was really getting to like the teachers and classes. Even thou she doesn't talk to anyone, or anybody, she studies how people are like. For example, she found out Rock Lee, a boy with a bowl shaped haircut, and ugly eyebrows that looks like the one of the teachers, he's very youthful, always trying to be number one, always trying to be the _"Ladies man" _or the big _"Playboy" _because Sasuke Uchiha, the number one Playboy in the whole entire campus, rules the whole place.

Today is Friday, and everyone wants to get out of the classes as soon as possible.

"Alright class, make sure you study those dramatic scales, and notes. There'll be a test on Monday." said Kakashi.

"RING!!" the bell rang, and the students run out of the classroom like a stampede.

Sakura was outside at the park, under a cherry tree, writing a song.

_**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know, to let you know**_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

(Author's Note: I know, this song is from Camp Rock. The real song is called "This Is Real, This Is Me" by Demi Lovato.)

Sakura breathed in the sweet smell of the earth, and then sighed.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Ino as she ran towards Sakura.

"Hey Ino-pig." teased Sakura.

"What's this?" Ino asked as she grabbed Sakura's special notebook.

"NO! Don't touch that!" yelled Sakura, grabbing her book back.

"Geez, don't have to freak out." grumbled Ino as she sat beside Sakura.

"Look, I'm sorry. But this is really my privet stuff." apologized Sakura.

Ino sighed, and smiled. "I'm sorry for grabbing it."

"So, what are we going to do for the weekend?" asked Ino.

"We?"

"Yes we." replied Ino.

"I probably have to help my mom with her cooking." Sakura replied.

"Oh… bummer." said Ino.

"Well, I'll ask my mom and see what I can do. I'll call you if my mom says yes." Sakura said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later fore head girl." said Ino as she walked to her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"Yeah, bye." Sakura whispered as she got up.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I was at home, and I found my mom making soup.

"Hey mom." I greeted as I placed my backpack on the chair.

"Where have you been?" asked my mom.

"Outside?" I replied.

"Uh-huh… Where else?" questioned my mom.

"Under the trees?" I replied.

"You've been in the classes, haven't you?" my mom demanded.

"Well… I've been around the classes—"

"You have! My goodness… Sakura, Sakura! How could you do this?" my mom was really angry. But why?

"Mom, what's so bad about it?" I asked.

"What's bad about it is that now, since you're in the classes, in the end of the year, you have to perform! Everybody does!" exclaimed my mom.

WHAT!!

"Oh. My. God…" I muttered.

"Did any teachers call on you?" asked my mom.

"No, it was like I wasn't there. I was spying from windows, and the doors, and many people saw me. But the teachers didn't call on me, they noticed me, but still…"

"Sakura, please tell me that I don't have to pay for your learning experience because of you sneaking around the campus!" begged my mom.

"I… I don't even know!" I said.

"Knock! Knock!" my mom and I looked up.

"Come in." my mom said.

The double doors opened, and in came the principle of the campus.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Haruno. May I have a word with you please?" asked the man.

I went to my room, and my mom took a seat with the man.

**Mrs. Haruno's P.O.V. (Sakura's Mom) **

"I'm Mr. Allen. I'm hear to report that someone was sneaking around during class period?" said the man.

"Well…" I started.

"We found out some clues, of pink hair? We're thinking it's your daughter." said Mr. Allen.

"Mr. Allen, sir, please, she wanted to learn so badly, she wanted to come here, she wanted to learn everything she could here." I begged.

"I understand. That is why we're giving her a free term here. If she works hard in everything, and gets straight A's, she can stay for her next years." said Mr. Allen.

I was shocked at what he said. Is he serious?

"Wow… Sir, thank you. Thank you so much." I said.

"You're welcome. But from many teachers, they say that your daughter is very good at observing. She takes quite a lot of notes." said Mr. Allen.

"Why, thank you sir. Thank you Mr. Allen." I thanked.

"No need to thank me. Have a good day, Mrs. Haruno. By the way, I love your tasty cakes. Keep making more." commented Mr. Allen. I laughed a little.

"Thank you, and when does my daughter start going to the classes?" I asked.

"On Monday." replied Mr. Allen.

"Alright, thank you." I said as he left.

After I heard his footsteps faint, I started freaking out like a little kid.

"SAKURA!!" I yelled. She came running out of her room.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're aloud to be in the classes in Camp Wannabe!" I exclaimed.

Sakura screamed.

"SERIOUSLY?!" yelled Sakura.

"Yes, I just talked to that man. And he gave approval!" I replied.

"YES!" exclaimed Sakura.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was with Naruto at the basketball court.

"Hey, Neji! Pass the rock!" yelled Naruto. Neji sighed, he and I always thought the word "rock" for basketball was retarted. Maybe because Naruto is a retart.

"Hey, teme-baka, shut the hell up, okay?" I yelled at Naruto.

"You shut the hell up. I don't give a crap if you wanna insult you." retorted Naruot.

"STOP FIGHTING! Let's just stop playing for today." Neji suggested.

"Yeah, whatever." I said as I went to the locker room.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"I know! I'm so amazed also!" I exclaimed on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm super happy for you!" yelled Ino on the phone.

"Thanks."

"So… are you excited about meeting people?"

"Well… I'm afraid?"

"Sakura, you shouldn't be."

"Ino, Sasuke Uchiha, the _oh-so-good-looking _Uchiha is in the classes!"

"Listen, even thou he is, he won't burst your bubble. No matter what. You can handle him."

"Yeah, sure. He gives me one death glare, and I back off as if something stung me."

"Well, you can always ignore that idiot and get on with your life."

"What do you mean _get on _with my life?"

"You do know that you like him."

"What are you talking about? I despite him."

"Uh-huh…"

"It's true. He's a big, dumb, idiotic jerk!"

"Sakura, we all know the truth, you don't have to act like you don't like him."

"But I seriously don't like that Uchiha."

"Right…"

"Sakura! Help me out on something!" yelled my mom from the kitchen.

I sat up on my bed.

"Ino, I gotto go now. I'll call you in an hour or so." I said.

"Okay, bye Sakura-chan." said Ino as she hung up.

"Coming mom!" I yelled as I threw my phone on the bed.

I walked down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?"

"Oh good, you're here. I need you to bring some food to some people." said my mom as she placed three big dishes on the counter.

_Wow... Must be for big guys…_

_**Inner Sakura: No dip, Shirlock.**_

_Shut it. _

_**Inner Sakura: Uh-huh…**_

"Okay mom. Where to?" I asked.

"Go to dorm 106, upstairs, wing AB." said my mom.

"Oh my god… That's the other side of the campus!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you'll have to walk, I guess." said my mom.

"Oh geez…" I sighed.

_**Inner Sakura: At least you can loose weight?**_

_NOT HELPING!_

_**Inner Sakura: Yeah, you're as happy as a clown. **_

_I hate clowns._

_**Inner Sakura: Really? Because if you are, then you're afraid of yourself.**_

_Why is that?_

_**Inner Sakura: Because you're a clown.**_

_Oh shut up._

"Fine… I'll go. Just give me a uniform, and a wig." I said.

"Why?" asked my mom.

"So nobody knows who I am." I replied.

"Do you honestly think people will—"

"Yes, I do. Now go find some please." I interrupted. I knew what my mom wanted to say.

As my mom searched for a wig and a uniform, I thought about who would eat such big plates.


End file.
